New Beginning and Danger
by MysteriousCrueature
Summary: After the smuggler incident Blu and Jewel finally living peacefully, but they didn't know that there will be a zombie apocalypse because of a disease. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

New Beginning and Danger

**This is my new story, so please be nice… :)Takes place after Rio 1**

Chapter 1

Some Good News

After the incident in the plane, Jewel has been brought back to the aviary by Tulio for some treatment because of her wing. Blu feel sad for Jewel because of her injury. Jewel has a bandage and a cast wrapped around her broken wing.

"It will take about 3 weeks until she can fly again… and Blu, I want you to take care of her" Tulio said

Blu squawk in return which mean 'yes'

Tulio put them both in the breeding room and has left them for some privacy. The breeding room is a large room with artificial plants and nest for the two birds to stay.

Jewel looked at her damage wing and sigh "Tulio told me that the pain would be normal"

She stands up onto her talon and breathes inwards. She looked around and she noticed that Blu is nowhere to be seen. Her eyes filled with concern and she starts searching for him.

"Blu?" she called "Where are you?"

Silence replied her as she keeps looking around for Blu. There was only the sound of the air coming from the air ventilation.

"Blu?" She called again, "Come on, this is not even funny. Come out or I'll have to drag your butt here."

Blu landed in front of Jewel, stretching his wing and seated himself. A smile appeared on his face with a teasing face. Jewel forced an amused look as she sat down beside him.

"Did you call me?" Blu asked arching an eyebrow

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was just looking for food." Blu said as he clean his feather from dirt.

"Food?" Jewel asked, eyeing her stomach as it rumbled. "That sounds like a great idea."

"_Sounded_ like a great idea," Blu told her. "I can't find anything."

"That's because they usually deliver our food." Jewel giggled. "I thought a pet like you would know that."

Blu's displeasure deepened further even though he knew well she was only joking around. "I'm not a pet, I'm a companion."

"No, you're a pet." Jewel teased him. "You're my pet, and I wouldn't trade you for all type of fruits in the jungle."

"They have all type of fruits in the jungle?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. "Sign me up for the jungle."

Jewel's playful smile deepened. "Are you sure, Pet? There are spiders and creepy bugs." Blu nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess it's time for me to overcome that."

Tulio entered the aviary's cafeteria, carrying a clipboard. He looked at Linda for a moment, smiling as he seated himself next to her. Picking a pen from one of his pockets, he signed his work. With his work done, he looked at his friend.

"How are you?" He asked. "I thought you would want some company."

Linda eyed Tulio for a while. There is something in him that catches her interest. It make her forgets all her troubles. She smiled and stares down at the table.

"I was just thinking." She said, "About future."

"Would you care to talk about it?" Tulio asked trying to be as smooth as possible. "But if you don't want to, I won't force you."

Linda smiled. With Blu, everything just seemed so natural; she never expressed her feelings with another person before. "I really want to stay here with Blu." She explained. "He's been staying with me for the past fifteen years; I don't know what I would do without him."

Tulio nodded his head. "I understand. I once grew attached to a dog. When his time arrived, I couldn't bring myself to it."

"What did you do?" Linda asked.

Before Tulio could respond his telephone rings. Tulio smiled at Linda and hold her hands. "That should be the results of Jewel's wing. I will tell you more later on."

"Wait," Linda called. "I'm going with you."

Blu was alert as the lock frees itself from its position. The door was opened and a doctor entered. "Hey." He smiled. "Here's some food for you."

Jewel licked her beak, rushing over to the food as fast as she could. She filled her beak with fresh fruits and berries. "Mmmm the taste is incredible." Jewel moaned. She looked back at Blu who hadn't moved. "Aren't you going to eat, Pet?" She asked, holding up a half eaten mango. "It's nice."

Blu held up a wing and shook his head. "No, you're the one who need the food and strength." Jewel rolled her eyes and threw him a plate of fruits. She walked and seated next to him. "Think this as our second date." She smiled. "Our first date was when we are focusing on breaking the chain."

"Are you sure?" Blu asked. "I don't want to steal your food."

"Just eat it!" Jewel sighed. "Come on, it won't hurt me if you eat a little."

Blu nodded and look at the fruit. He picked up a small piece of circular purple fruit and looking at it. "What is this?" he asked.

Jewel studied the fruit for a while. Her smile deepened as she elbowed him with her wing. "That's a grape."

"Is it nice?" Blu asked, sniffing the fruit. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"I don't know," She sighed. "I haven't had a grape since I was a chick."

Blu still suspicious of the fruit and got another one of the same fruit. He gives it to Jewel and smiled. "Try it," he grinned. "That way I can try it after you try it."

Jewel took bite. "Oh Meu Deus! Blu! You've got to try it!" She exclaimed. "It's so sweet and the flavor stays in your mouth."

Blu bit the fruit. He chews it and spit out some small seeds. "It's good, but too much seeds. It's like a watermelon, those seeds are very annoying and-" Blu's voice stopped as he noticed Jewel's confused face. He usually forgets of how smart he was sometimes. "I'm sorry, Jewel." He said. "I like to talk a lot. What I am trying to say was that it has a lot of seeds."

"I know, Pet." Jewel said, wrapping her wing around Blu. "I like it when you get geeky on me."

Tulio picked up the phone and held it to his ear. Typing the password, he changed the phone line to line one."Ola, this is Dr. Tulio Monteiro. How can I help you?" he asked grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

Linda listened to the soft voice from the phone and guessed Tulio's reaction as he quickly put down the paper and the pen.

"That is wonderful news," he said, "Jewel is a very lucky bird."

Linda looked Tulio for a moment, doesn't know what to say. She focused on the paper that Tulio continued to write down.

"All right, thank you Dr. Jenny" Tulio hung up the phone. He looked at Linda with a big smile. "Well, I got some good news. Jewel only have a small fracture on her wing, so it won't take that long for her to fly again. With a splint it should only take a few weeks to fix."

Linda nodded her head. "That is good news. Blu will be happy to hear that."

"Yes," Tulio agreed. "Let's go and tell the good news to them, and also I will attach the splint on Jewel's wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys like the first chapter ;) So this is the second one… I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Spending time together

The automated lock turns green for a while before opening the door. Since the event of smugglers entering the aviary a while ago, Tulio had spent most of his time upgrading most of the security in the aviary. With this realization, all security camera, lock and CCTV monitor had been set with key code and key card and only the staff can access it.

Tulio open the door politely and entered the room with Linda.

"Ladies first," he smiled

"Thank you," Linda grinned, "You're such a kind man."

"Yeah," Tulio nodded, "Good manners are rarely found in today's world."

Linda went inside the door, allowing herself to access into the fake jungle, which Linda had never been there.

Tulio smiled and head into the breeding room, with a swipe of his key card, the door close behind him.

"Let's be quick and find Blu and Jewel." He said, "I am sure they'll be happy to receive the wonderful news."

"Hello," Linda called out, "Blu, where are you?"

Blu flied down from the trees and landed on Linda arm.

"That's my boy," Linda smiled, "So, how are you?"

Blu nod his head in response, and gaze towards the artificial jungle.

"Where's Jewel?" Tulio asked, "Aren't the two of you supposed to be together?"

After Tulio saying that, Jewel appears from the trees. She was shocked as she spotted the humans.

"Why are they here?" She asked Blu uneasily, "I know they wanted to help, but I still wanna be free in the jungle."

Blu shrugged his wings and looked back at Jewel. Linda continuously stroked his head, bringing a pleasure towards Blu.

"I honestly don't know." He cooed, "I'm as shocked as you are... but it's not really such a problem, right?"

Tulio walked over to Jewel and picked her up from the ground. He put her carefully in his grip. He hushed her by stroking her head.

"It's okay," he said. "I've got good news for you. Why don't I take you to the treatment room, so I can tell you privately?"

Jewel nodded her head in reply. She glanced at her wing and squawked.

"Yep," Tulio smiled, "It's about your wing."

Blu was walking forward and backward in the breeding room for the hundredth time. His thoughts fell on Jewel. He knew he wasn't allowed in the treatment room when Jewel was being checked, but he couldn't understand why he couldn't be there while her cast was being removed.

"I wonder why it's taking that long." He frowned, "It's been an hour already. God, I really miss her."

The light flickered on and the door open. Blu watched Linda enter and seated herself next to Blu on the ground. She had brought a cup of chocolate and a cookie.

"Hey, Blu" She smiled watching Blu come closer. "I thought we would spend some time together. I brought your favorite snack and drink."

Blu squawked and picked up a small cookie and dip it inside the hot chocolate. He spun it for a moment before taking a bite.

"Ahh taste delicious," Blu smiled, "Just like in Minnesota."

Linda watched him eat, forming a smile. "So are you happy to be together with Jewel?" She asked a little sheepishly, "She is a perfect match for you."

"She does?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He lowered his head. "I thought she did, but I haven't been able to say those three words."

Linda stroked Blu's head. Her smile deepened. "She's one spirited bird, but that's what makes her really special. You two are just like each side of a magnet, and eventually they will attracted"

Blu nodded his head. He knew very well about what Linda was saying. During his time in her bookstore, he had studied about physics a lot and he knew very well how magnet works.

The door suddenly went open and Tulio entered, he looked at Linda and Blu and forced a smile. Putting Jewel on the ground, he spoke rather sheepishly.

"I-I-I am so sorry. I d-d-didn't know you were in here."

"No, no, no… It's fine, really. I was just spending some time with Blu," Linda explained, "We haven't really had much time together since we arrived here."

Tulio nodded in understanding.

"I understand completely, but maybe, we should give them some alone time. I've already booked a reservation at one of the nicest restaurant in all of Rio de Janeiro."

Linda scooped up the plate of cookies and the hot chocolate cup; she looked at Tulio as she passed by him.

"You didn't really have to do that," she said, "Really, I am just really happy that Blu is happy."

Tulio turned back momentarily and studied Blu and Jewel.

"Now, you two behave yourselves. Let's not have the same act like last time."

Only after the door shut and the light turn to red, Jewel looked her wing for a moment. A small splint of wood had been bandaged along the bone, strengthening it from the pro-longed use of the cast. She couldn't help but let out a long sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blu asked, "What did they tell to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jewel admitted.

Blu held up his talon and placed it on her wing. He studied it for a while before answering.

"They put a splint on your wing?" He asked, "Isn't that a good? It means your wing is getting better."

Jewel shook her head.

"I guess, it just looks like a piece of wood to me."

Blu laugh and shook his head. "Believe me; Tulio knows what he is doing. You'll be flying again soon"

"Blu!" her voice rising, "it's just a stick! There are a lot in this room and many more in the jungle! How a piece of wood will help me to fly again?"

Blu lowered his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

Jewel's eyes softened, she didn't intend to snap at Blu. She knew she made him shy inside.

"No, I'm sorry, Pet." She smiled, "I didn't really mean to snap and shout at you. I just don't see how this stupid wood is going to help me."

"Trust me," Blu smiled, "It will help you... if you have patience and give the time needed for your recovery."

Jewel laid herself down on the ground. Her eyes focused on him. She continued to say. "Tulio also did something else in there."

"What did he do?" Blu asked, raising his head curiously. He spread his wings and seated himself next to her.

"They wanted to check to see if I was carrying any eggs." She explained, "Why would they do this, Blu?"

Blu hold his wings together for a moment, pretending to think some explanation, even though he already knew the reason why.

"They umm wanted to see-"

"They wanted to see what?" Jewel words interrupting Blu, "Come on, say it out, you know something right?"

"They wanted to see if you were going to become a mother."

Blu closed his eyes tight and expected Jewel to shout or pounce at him for saying that. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"Now it makes sense," Jewel said.

Blu opened his eyes and found Jewel smiling at him. She didn't make any movement towards him.

"Huh? You aren't mad?"

Jewel shook her head. Her cheeks seemed to grow a bright red.

"I guess, I kind of like that idea." She answered sheepishly "I am becoming a mother? I never thought of it before."

Blu breathed a lot trying to be more comfortable with Jewel's presence. True he had sacrificed his life for her, and they had shared their first kiss during what should have been their final moments, but he still feel uncomfortable to say his feeling out loud, especially the three words that stays in his mind every time he is with her.

"Jewel..." He began, "I-I-I want to tell you something."

Jewel looked at him for a while. Her sapphire eyes stare at his, and burning his confidence.

"Yes, what do you want to tell me, Blu?" She smiled sweetly.

Blu tried to tell those three little words, the words he knew she wanted to hear from his own beak.

"I-I-I-I really think you would be a great mother one day."

Blu whack his beak with his talon. He shook his head in disbelief because he failed to tell her again

"I am so stupid..."

"You aren't stupid, Blu." She sighed, "in fact, you're really far from stupid. You're one of the most caring, intelligent, smart and the most handsome bird I've ever met."

"Then why can't I say those three words?" He asked, "Every time I try, I always fail."

"I'm really sure you will be able to it in a right moment and time." Jewel said, hugging him. She pulled him into a kiss. Blu wrapped his wings around her, feeling the rhythm of his heart. He listened to her heart beat, becoming lost in the moment. The moment of their second kiss!


End file.
